Qui aime bien ne châtie pas toujours bien
by DNAnimus
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule juste après la fin de la saison 4, voici ma version de l'épisode s05e01. Candice saura-t-elle surmonter l'épreuve qu'elle vient de vivre. Antoine est-il vraiment sûr de ses décisions. A découvrir au long de cette nouvelle enquête qui touche de près un des enfants de Candice.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Antoine avait appelé les secours puis le commissaire Leclerc dès qu'il avait comprit la situation. Les cris de Candice avaient résonné dans la mine à ciel ouvert, puis elle lui était tombée dans les bras. Il l'avait serré fort contre lui pour ne pas la laisser tomber. Après quelques longues minutes, elle avait réussi à prononcer deux mots, pas une phrase, juste ces mots : « bombe » et « David ». Puis le flux des larmes avait reprit. Antoine avait comprit. La jeune fille qu'ils venaient d'arrêter, avant de se rendre à la mine d'époxy, avait déposé une bombe au domicile de Candice. Alors que cette dernière elle était au téléphone avec David Canovas, la bombe avait explosé. Durant tout le trajet vers son domicile, Candice était restée muette prostrée au fond du fauteuil passager, ne se donnant pas la peine d'essuyer le flot incessant de larmes qui perlaient sur les joues. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé. De tout façon Antoine n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Il n'était pas le genre de type à vous assener de banalités du style « ca va aller » « ce n'est peut-être pas si grave ». Ses phalanges étaient engourdies. Il serrait le volant avec force. Il transpirait d'une sueur froide qui vous remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale. Cette journée était un enfer. Il repensa à Michel, leur collègue victime de la voiture piégée dans laquelle Antoine aurait dû se trouver. A sa connaissance il était toujours en soins intensifs. C'est lui-même qui devrait être à l'hôpital en ce moment. Et maintenant c'est David qui se trouvait la cible inopinée d'un explosif qui ne lui était pas destiné.

Antoine se gara à la hâte sur le bas coté à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée de la maison. Les pompiers et la BRI étaient déjà sur place leurs camions bloquant la vue et l'accès à la maison. Candice sauta en dehors de la voiture et contourna le camion de pompier. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Que des visages sombres, et des regards fuyants. Et du sang sur le sol, et dans la haie de thuya qui bordait l'allée menant à l'entrée principale, beaucoup de sang, dont l'odeur mélangée à celle de l'explosif formait un cocktail nauséabond. Candice fit volte face, elle cherchait des réponses, elle cherchait David, quand elle sentit une légère pression sur son épaule droite. C'était Louis, le second de David. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle était prête à recevoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais il ne prononça aucune parole. Lentement il leva la main et indiqua un deuxième camion de pompier en contre bas de la rue. Les deux portes du coffre étaient grandes ouvertes, on distinguait un brancard à l'intérieur. Dans un grand sac noir de l'institut médico-légal, on devinait la silhouette d'un corps sans vie.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici Candice, lui murmura Antoine en lui prenant le bras.

\- Mes enfants, fit-elle en mettant sa main sur sa bouche mais sans réelle émotion dans la voix. Ils sont chez la mère de David.

Candice avait l'air perdu, son regard d'ordinaire si pétillant, errait dans le vide. Les larmes avaient maintenant cessé.

\- Chrystelle s'en est occupée, Candice. Laurent va venir les chercher à Montpellier, il les gardera à Marseille pour les prochains jours. Mais en attendant tu ne peux pas rester ici, répéta Antoine un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Viens avec moi on va prendre des affaires pour quelques jours dans ta chambre, j'ai un endroit tranquille où tu pourras rester.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison sans broncher. Est-ce qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il lui disait ou était-elle trop fatiguée pour protester ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Mais il était soulagé, car lui pour sûr, il n'avait pas la force d'argumenter.

La petite maison de quatre pièces était plutôt isolée à la sortie de Mèze en allant vers Marseillan, derrière un bois et de l'autre coté de la petite route, en direction de l'étang, les vignes. Dans cette maison avaient vécu les grands parents paternels Antoine. Le père d'Antoine y séjournait souvent, particulièrement depuis son divorce, pour fuir la foule et les ennuis de Montpellier. Mais ce dernier étant parti en Asie pour un mois en voyage d'affaire, il lui avait confié les clefs. L'intérieur était un peu sombre, les petites fenêtres à carreaux ne favorisant pas l'entrée massive de lumière, mais l'endroit était très chaleureux. Les meubles anciens et les objets désuets faisaient tout le charme de la demeure.

\- Attention prépares-toi à un petit un voyage dans le temps, avait lancé Antoine, dans une vaine tentative de sortir Candice de sa torpeur.

Pas de réaction.

\- Est-ce que tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

Candice fit non de la tête.

\- D'accord, viens, je vais t'installer dans la chambre d'ami.

Le père d'Antoine avait fait nettoyer les lieux au cas où Antoine aurait voulu y séjourner pendant son absence. Il avait bien fait. La chambre était toute petite le plafond assez bas, avec au centre un lit double rustique en bois sombre qui devait faire 120cm de large tout au plus. La fenêtre donnait sur le jardin. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Antoine posa le sac contenant les affaires de Candice sur la chaise de la liseuse, se retourna, Candice était allongé sur le lit, recroquevillée faisant dos à la fenêtre. Antoine s'approcha et s'assis au bord du lit pour lui enlever ces chaussures. Il défit doucement les lacets puis posa une chaussure après l'autre aux pieds du lit. Puis il lui enleva son grand manteau marron, Candice étant trop extenuée pour manifester quelconque forme de protestation. Finalement, il la soulagea de son sac à main, puis saisit la couverture pliée au bout du lit et recouvrir Candice de la tête aux pieds. Il retourna dans la pièce principale chercher un verre d'eau pour le déposer sur la table de nuit. Il s'assit à nouveau au bord du lit, et cette fois-ci retira ses proches chaussures. Il regarda Candice un long moment. Il tentait de capter ses pensées. Elle ne dormait pas, son regard était fixé dans le vide comme si tout était en suspend dans son esprit. Alors avec une extrême douceur il s'allongea en face d'elle. Il plaça son visage contre le sien, ses mains autour de sa taille. Antoine avait toujours aimé l'odeur de Candice, un mélange sucré et fleuri, le lilas, la lavande, il n'était pas sûr, peut-être aucun des deux. Il réalisa pour la première fois qu'il avait faillit la perdre aujourd'hui. Il resserra son étreinte. Il senti les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il aimait cette femme, infiniment, jamais il n'avait connu ca avant elle. Bien sûr, il avait eu de nombreuses relations, mais jamais de son coté il n'y avait eu une telle intensité. Les mains d'Antoine prirent le chemin du visage de Candice, il croisa son regard, puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux. Antoine lui murmura un sobre « je t'aime » à l'oreille.

Parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait dû se trouver dans cette chambre ce soir. Parce qu'ils avaient échappé à la mort de peu et que d'autre n'avaient pas eu cette chance, ils restaient immobiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un silence proche du recueillement.


	2. Chapter 1

_Deux semaines plus tard._

L'été était enfin là. Il fallait en profiter avant l'arrivée des touristes. Les mois de juillet et août étaient tous les ans des mois de tension à la BSU. Recrudescence des vols et cambriolages, des disparitions suspectes, et des plaintes pour tapage souvent en raison de vacanciers parisiens qui oublient que leurs « locaux » de voisins eux ne le sont pas forcement, en vacances. Il n'y avait pas foule dans ce petit quartier rupin du centre ville de Sète en ce milieu d'après-midi. Antoine, Chrystelle et Meddhi se dirigeaient vers un immeuble bourgeois dont l'imposante porte cochère est entrouverte.

\- rappelez-moi le nom de la victime ? demanda Antoine.

\- Alice Le Grand–Vermont, 17 ans, elle a été retrouvée morte dans l'appartement par une voisine. C'est une copine de sa classe de Terminale qui s'inquiétait de pas l'avoir vu en cours, elle répondait pas à son portable. Elle est venue jusqu'ici, elle est rentrée dans l'appartement avec une voisine, et c'est la voisine qui l'a trouvé allongée sur son lit, répondit Meddhi d'une traite traversant la cours pavée à l'air particulièrement étouffant pour rejoindre la porte de l'immeuble du fond. Quand il parle comme ca on a toujours l'impression qu'il va s'étouffer.

Les trois collègues avaient gravi la dizaine de marches qui menait à l'entrée de l'appartement.

\- Ils ont les moyens les Le Grand–Vermont. C'est _chic-osse_ cet immeuble, s'exclama Chrystelle pointant la moquette sur l'escalier en marbre et les peintures de scènes de chasse sur les murs.

\- Comme quoi l'argent ne fait pas tout. Les parents sont au courant pour leur fille ?

\- Oui, ils étaient dans les Pyrénées en vacances, ils sont en chemin, répondit Chrystelle en inspectant attentivement l'entrée de l'appartement un peu agacée par la question d'Antoine.

C'est lui qui l'avait chargé de trouver et de joindre les éventuels parents de la victime. Mais il n'est pas en forme ces temps-ci. Elle décida de ne pas relever et salua d'un signe de tête les collègues déjà sur place.

\- Aline ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sursauta Meddhi.

\- Je reprends du service ! Dit Aline avec un grand sourire. Moi aussi vous m'avez manqué !

La quinquagénaire s'était éloignée provisoirement du corps de la victime qui gisait sur le lit disposé en face de la porte de la chambre contre le mur. La victime portait un pyjama bleu et blanc, allongée sur le ventre et seul le coté droit de son visage était partiellement visible.

\- Euh, non, pardon, bien sûr, bon retour parmi nous ! Se reprit Meddhi tout à coup conscient de sa maladresse.

\- La blonde n'est pas avec vous ?

La question d'Aline provoqua un visible embarras. Antoine se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de l'adolescente alors que Meddhi se penchait par la porte fenêtre à gauche du lit, grande ouverte. Elle donnait sur un jardin. Peu de chance que quelqu'un ait vu ou entendu quelque chose par là.

\- Candice est toujours en arrêt. Elle attend l'avis favorable du psy avant de pouvoir reprendre du service, bredouilla Chrystelle. Enfin c'est la version officielle se dit-elle.

\- Ah, se contenta Aline.

\- Des détails sur notre victime ? Lança Antoine pressé de changer de sujet.

\- Elle a été tuée la nuit dernière, je dirais vers les 2h, par trois coups de couteau, l'assassin a laissé l'arme du crime sur place à coté du lit, dit Aline en désignant la tache de sang sur le parquet à ses pieds. A première vue, pas d'empreinte. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte. Soit la jeune fille n'a pas eu le temps de se réveiller soit elle connaissait très bien son agresseur. Difficile à savoir pour le moment. A confirmer, mais je dirais qu'il n'y a pas eu de rapports sexuels.

\- Un cambriolage qui a mal tourné ? Proposa Meddhi.

\- Probable… mais pourquoi la tuer si elle dormait ? Elle n'était pas exactement un témoin gênant, rectifia Chrystelle.

\- Bon, Chrystelle, tu finis d'inspecter l'appartement. Meddhi et moi, on va interroger le voisinage.

Antoine quitta l'appartement, Meddhi dans ses pas.

\- C'est pas la grande forme Antoine. Je l'ai connu plus souriant.

\- Depuis la mort de Canovas et le départ de Candice, il est pas dans son assiette. Mais tu le connais, ca va revenir. Chrystelle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase comme une incantation, pour se convaincre elle-même, que bientôt, tout allait s'arranger.


	3. Chapter 2

\- Bonjour, Madame Renoir, asseyez-vous.

Candice étudiait ses choix. Le canapé noir comme à la première séance ? Confortable mais trop loin de la fenêtre. La chaise en plastique signée Philippe Starck comme la dernière fois ? Cette chaise était à peu de chose près aussi design qu'inconfortable. Il restait donc deux possibilités, le fauteuil en daim marron clair ou la chaise noire près du bureau. Cette dernière option impliquait de faire face durant les prochaines quarante minutes au Docteur Meyer. Non merci, pensa Candice. Et puis si on y regardait attentivement, ses jolies sandales compensées allaient à merveille avec le daim.

\- Lors des deux premières séances vous avez évoqué la colère que vous ressentez ces derniers temps. Cette colère semblant être dirigée d'une part envers votre supérieur le commissaire Leclerc et d'autre part vis à vis de votre ex-compagnon David Canovas, c'est bien cela ?

Candice se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alors si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai approfondir ces deux aspects. Pourriez–vous me parler de ce qui a initié votre colère vis à vis de votre supérieur ?

\- Si je peux me permettre, elle est la raison de ma présence dans votre cabinet, Docteur. Ce n'est pas une raison valide à vos yeux ?

\- Vous pensez que le commissaire Leclerc a eu tord de vous suspendre ?

\- C'est plus compliqué, répondit Candice inconfortable.

\- Alors expliquez-moi, je suis là pour ca, rétorqua le Docteur.

Il avait la manie de vous piéger avec ces questions. Il aurait fait un très bon interrogateur de suspects. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, la petite cinquantaine, mais très bien portée. Rasé de près, des mains fines avec des ongles impeccables ; un homme soigneux, voir un peu maniéré.

\- Leclerc et moi, on n'est pas de la même école. Nous évoluons toutes deux dans un milieu d'hommes et il est difficile pour une femme de faire sa place. Leclerc a décidée que pour se faire accepter par les hommes elle devait prétendre en être un. Et ca fonctionne, pour elle en tout cas. Mais moi, je ne fais pas comme ca. Et ca lui est insupportable.

\- Et vous pensez que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle vous a suspendu ?

Candice ne répondit pas. Elle savait que non. Le silence était lourd, Candice aurait voulu sortir, rentrer chez elle, retrouver son lit, le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien depuis quinze jours.

\- Pouvez-vous me raconter comment cela s'est passé ? Proposa le Docteur, avec son ton faussement léger.

Il avait cette façon de parler très singulière. Toujours très lent en début de phrase, puis il accélère le débit pour finir sur une note très aigue. Candice poussa un long soupire, puis débuta lentement le récit.

\- C'était le lendemain de l'explosion. Je me suis rendue au commissariat comme chaque matin. Et je suis allée directement dans le bureau du commissaire pour connaître les avancées de l'enquête sur la mort de David.

Candice fit une pause, comme si elle cherchait à se remémorer les faits avec exactitude.

\- Elle m'a regardé, et m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait pas d'enquête, nous avions arrêté le suspect, la bombe avait explosé avant l'arrivée des démineurs, c'était un accident. Je me suis emportée, je lui ai répondu qu'on ne pouvait pas classer l'enquête comme ca, « c'est un collègue » ! J'ai insisté un disant qu'il fallait « remonter la filière », qu'on ne pouvait pas « laisser des explosifs circuler comme ca », « il a des responsables ».

\- Comment a-t-elle réagit ?

\- Elle est restée très calme, elle m'a regardé, et m'a simplement répondu « quelle filière ? Le mode de fabrication du type d'engin en question est disponible sur internet, 100% des matériaux requis pouvant être achetés au plus banal supermarché du coin » puis elle a ajouté « c'est fini Renoir ».

Candice fit une pause visiblement émue de revenir sur ce dernier point. Etrangement c'est ce qui l'avait le plus blessé, la sentence finale, son aspect irrévocable. Elle poursuivit.

\- Après elle a ajouté « vous me remercierez un jour Renoir. Je vous suspends de vos fonctions, je ne vous réintégrerai que sur avis favorable d'un psy. Donnez-moi votre arme commandant ». La salope pensa Candice.

A nouveau un silence. Celui-ci n'était pas aussi inconfortable. Candice avait beaucoup parlé, maintenant elle se sentait faible.

\- Madame Renoir, je vous repose ma question, pensez-vous que le commissaire Leclerc a eu tord de vous suspendre ?

\- Non. Répondit cette fois-ci Candice.

Silence.

\- Parlez moi de cette colère que vous ressentez envers votre ex-compagnon, David, c'est ca? Est-ce quelque chose de familier ? Je veux dire, ressentiez-vous cette colère avant l'accident ?

\- Non, puis elle hésita et se reprit, enfin pas au début, mais sur la fin un peu.

\- Quelle était la source de cette colère ?

\- Sa jalousie. David était un homme plutôt jaloux. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie chez un homme.

\- Considérez-vous qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être jaloux ?

Candice senti monter les larmes dans ces yeux. Elle détourna la tête tachant de feindre un intérêt pour la mouette qui pavanait sur la rambarde de la fenêtre.

\- Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui Madame Renoir. On se voit vendredi.

Candice hocha la tête, se leva, et pris la direction de la sortie.


	4. Chapter 3

Quand Chrystelle pénétra dans le bureau, Meddhi était plongé dans son écran d'ordinateur, et Antoine pestait contre son téléphone portable, apparemment agacé de recevoir un énième message. Vraisemblablement Jennifer pensa Chrystelle. Il était d'une humeur massacrante ces jours–ci.

\- Bon, euh, j'ai du nouveau ! s'exclama Chrystelle.

\- Ca tombe bien, parce que nous on patauge. Personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu. Ah, si, pardon ! La voisine qui a trouvé le corps, qui sert en faite de concierge pour l'immeuble, croit se souvenir que « peut-être » ce matin la fenêtre de la chambre de la petite était ouverte quand elle est partie à la boulangerie vers 7h30. Enfin elle avait l'air tellement sûr d'elle, peut-être que c'était le mois dernier.

Antoine souffla puis reprit.

\- Et j'ai rencontré les parents à l'hôpital. Je confirme qu'ils étaient dans les Pyrénées à 2h30 de route pour la semaine. Je les ai convoqués demain après-midi pour les interroger plus longuement.

Il avait imagé son discours avec ses mains, une manie quand il est énervé.

\- Et bien de mon coté, j'ai appelé les propriétaires de l'appartement vide qui se trouve au dessus de chez les Le Grand–Vermont. Ils habitent à Lyon depuis six mois. Mais ils connaissent très bien la famille, ils ont vécu dix ans dans l'immeuble. Alice a même été la baby-sitter de leur fille.

\- Très bien Chrystelle, s'empressa Antoine d'un ton sarcastique, et sinon de Lyon ils se sentent de nous faire un portrait robot de l'assassin ?

\- Non, répondit Chrystelle vexée, mais par contre ils m'ont décrit une jeune fille pétillante et pleine de vie qui s'est soudainement assombrie il y a trois ans.

\- Il y a trois ans elle a eu quatorze ans Chrystelle ! L'adolescence ca te dit quelque chose ? Attaqua Antoine, perdant patience.

\- Non, mais, pas la peine de s'énerver là, lança Meddhi d'un ton faussement enjoué. Ca se trouve vous avez tous les deux raison. Meddhi prit une minute pour réfléchir. Peut-être que c'est l'adolescence, mais, euh, peut-être qu'elle est tombée dans la drogue ou qu'elle trainaient avec des mecs louches, c'est pas ca qui manque des mecs louches, tenta désespérément Meddhi, puis réalisant qu'il tenait peut-être un truc, et c'est pour ca qu'elle s'est fait tuer, c'est une gosse de riches, ils savent que ses parents sont partis pour le weekend, si elle a volé ou emprunté de l'argent, ils sont venus le récupérer !

\- C'est une piste, franchement tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est une piste, abdiqua Antoine. On n'en sera pas beaucoup plus avant d'avoir le rapport du légiste. Donc on va vérifier votre piste, demain matin rendez-vous au lycée pour interroger ses camarades de classe. Si elle prenait de la drogue, ca ne devrait pas être difficile à vérifier.

Sur ce, Antoine commença à rassembler ses affaires. Chrystelle lança un regard à Meddhi lui signifiant de débarrasser le plancher. Message reçu cinq sur cinq par le brigadier Badou. Puis Chrystelle s'approcha d'Antoine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas Antoine ? C'est Jennifer ?

\- Mais non, Chrystelle, je suis fatigué c'est tout, rétorqua-t-il sans la regarder.

Puis il contourna son bureau pour partir. Chrystelle le retient par le bras.

\- C'est le bébé ? Ca se passe pas bien ?

Antoine sursauta à l'évocation de son enfant.

\- Tu me fais chier, putain, Chrystelle ! Est-ce que je t'ai prit la tête quand j'ai apprit que t'avais abandonné ton gamin ? Antoine avait haussé le ton plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaiter.

Il était allé trop loin, il se radoucit. Chrystelle avait lâché son bras. Il était visiblement troublé, perturbé, fatigué. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu comme ca. Même pas quand il était accro aux médicaments. Il avait été agressif, soupe-au-lait mais là c'était diffèrent. Il était triste. C'est ca. Elle avait trouvé. Il était profondément triste.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, Chrystelle, c'est assez compliqué comme ca.

\- D'accord, avait-elle simplement répondu.


	5. Chapter 4

La maison était étonnamment silencieuse. Emma était rentrée du lycée de bonne heure, apparemment contente de pouvoir profiter de sa mère pendant quelques minutes seule, avant l'arrivée des garçons. Elles avaient bu un thé dans le salon, discutant de tout et de rien, avant que la jeune fille ne monte dans sa chambre réviser son bac qui approchait. Candice faisait des efforts pour être présente au près de ces enfants. La semaine passée ils avaient tous les quatre insistés pour l'accompagner à l'enterrement de David. Ils iraient tous ensembles avaient-ils dit. Laurent aussi était venu. Bien que les deux hommes aient été très différents, ce dernier avait apprécié la présence de David au près de ces enfants. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir jugé trop vite au premier abord. C'était un chic type, qui avait aimé sa femme, enfin son ex-femme, et ses quatre enfants.

Jules s'activait aux fourneaux, avec son éternel tablier autour du coup. Sa mère avait raison, même si cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre. Plus il grandissait, plus il ressemblait à son père, son père à elle. Son petit garçon devenait chaque jour un peu plus un homme, un bel homme. De leur coté, les jumeaux se disputaient mais en silence pour une fois, autour d'un exercice de math dont Martin refusait de donner la solution à Leo « parce que c'est trop facile sinon » à quoi Leo rétorqua un « à quoi ca sert de pas être dans la même classe alors ? ».

Candice assise dans le fauteuil du salon, regardant par la fenêtre le spectacle du vent dans les branches des pins, fut sortie de sa rêverie par le bruit de la sonnette.

\- Va ouvrir Martin, c'est ton tour, fit Leo.

\- Bien tenté, même pas en rêve, répondit Martin en déplaçant encore un peu plus son cahier vers l'autre extrémité de la table.

\- J'y vais, dit Candice en se levant lentement.

Leo lança un regard de reproches à son jumeau. Martin haussa les épaules.

\- Surprise !

\- Aline ? Candice eu un léger sourire. Tu es de retour ?

\- Et oui ! Et j'avais amené ca à la BSU, désignant la bouteille de rhum qu'elle tenait à la main, pour célébrer ca, mais on m'a dit que tu étais en arrêt. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je peux entrer ?

\- Heu, bien sur, fit Candice avec un sourire tout en la laissant passer. Tu manges avec nous ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Le repas fut une bouffée d'oxygène pour tous. Aline n'avait pas son pareil pour raconter les histoires avec toujours une fine touche d'humour et de provocation. Les enfants étaient captivés par ces anecdotes de militante gauchiste prête à en découdre et par l'incroyable liste de ces fracas dans le seul but de faire bondir son militaire de père. La source était intarissable. Candice était heureuse. C'était la première fois en quinze jours, elle entendait ses enfants rire de bon cœur.

Plus tard quand les enfants furent montés dans leurs chambres, elles s'installèrent au salon.

\- Dis-moi comment ca va ? Pour de vrai, fini par lâcher Aline.

\- Je ne sais pas Aline. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis déconnectée.

\- C'est normal, Candice, ca va revenir. Donnes-toi un peu temps. David était un collègue, ton mec, il est mort chez toi, ca fait beaucoup de choses à digérer.

\- C'était plus mon mec.

Candice fit une pause.

\- On avait rompu quinze jours plutôt.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Aline.

\- Il avait découvert que je l'avais trompé.

Aline resta muette, comme sonnée par ces révélations. Elle ne s'était absentée que cinq semaines. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- J'ai trompé David.

\- Mais enfin, mais, mais avec qui ?

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un jugement dans la voix d'Aline juste une immense surprise. Candice hésita brièvement, puis poursuivit.

\- Avec Antoine.

\- Ah, se contenta Aline.

Tout se mettait en ordre dans sa tête, elle y voyait beaucoup plus clair. Voici donc d'où venait la culpabilité de son amie et l'humeur exécrable d'Antoine.

\- Ecoutes, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ca ne te rend pas pour autant responsable de sa mort.

\- Je sais. Merci.

Elles profitèrent d'un silence complice.

\- Et toi, où étais-tu passée ces dernières semaines ?

\- Après que j'en ai eu fini avec les interrogatoires et les rapports, je suis partie rejoindre une vieille amie en Martinique. Elle est infirmière là-bas depuis vingt ans. Vraiment, les Antilles, je te le recommande, les mecs sont chauds comme la braise ! S'exclama Aline avec sa malice habituelle.

Candice sourit. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son amie. Elle réalisait soudain à quel point elle lui avait manqué.


	6. Chapter 5

Chrystelle marchait aux côtés de Monsieur le Proviseur, Antoine et Meddhi dans leurs pas. C'était la seconde fois en quelques mois qu'elle venait ici, pensa Chrystelle. La première fois, se dit-elle avec une note de nostalgie, c'était avec Candice pour l'affaire du drone.

\- Je suis bouleversé pour cette jeune fille. Vraiment c'est une tragédie. Et puis à quelques semaines des épreuves du BAC, je n'ose imaginer l'impact sur ses camarades de Terminale.

\- Connaissez-vous personnellement Alice Le Grand–Vermont ?

\- On ne pas vraiment dire ca. En faite, c'était une très bonne élève. Et malheureusement, en tant que Proviseur j'ai plus facilement à faire aux éléments perturbateurs, admit-il avec une petite moue désolée. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec elle il y a un an et demi de ca je dirais.

\- Pour qu'elle occasion ? S'enquérit Chrystelle.

\- Et bien, elle s'était disputée avec une camarade de Première, des histoires de gamines vous savez. Mais son professeur principal de l'époque, une jeune collègue qui a depuis quitté l'établissement, m'avait sollicité pour lui parler, vérifier que tout était normal.

\- Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- A vrai dire oui. C'était une jeune fille très mature pour son âge. Elle m'avait parlé de « décalage », oui, c'est ca, elle se sentait en décalage par rapport aux jeunes de son âge.

Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir.

\- Voilà, j'ai réquisitionné ces trois pièces pour que vous puissiez vous entretenir avec les élevés. J'ai fait réunir les deux classes de Terminale S, soit 61 élèves, dans les deux salles de permanence au bout du couloir.

Le Proviseur pointa la direction en question.

\- On va se diviser pour interroger chaque élève individuellement. Merci de votre collaboration, ajouta Antoine en direction du Proviseur. Au travail.

Chrystelle, Meddhi et Antoine s'installèrent, chacun dans une salle.

Les élèves défilèrent les uns après les autres. Certains en état de choc. Des jeunes filles pleuraient en entrant dans la salle avant même d'avoir commencer à discuter avec les policiers. D'autres étaient mutiques. Et d'autres encore ne réalisaient pas la situation, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une farce qu'on leur jouait.

Chrystelle s'entretenait avec Anna Le Briault élève en Terminale S1 avec Alice.

\- Donc tu connaissais bien Alice.

\- Oui, parce qu'on était ensemble au collège, et puis encore en Première et en Terminale.

\- Il paraît que l'année dernière elle s'est disputée avec une autre élève, c'était toi, n'est pas ?

Chrystelle prêchait le faux dans l'espoir d'obtenir enfin le nom de l'« ex »-copine d'Alice. Jusqu'ici personne ne se souvenait de cet évènement.

\- Ca va pas non, pas du tout ! Avec Alice on n'a jamais été amies. Ca allait qu'en on était au collègue mais depuis qu'on est entré au bahut, elle était vraiment bizarre, avec tous ses trucs d'intello.

\- Pourtant c'est toi qui t'es inquiétée de son absence et qui a appelé la voisine ?

\- On était binôme pour un exposé. Et Alice sécher les cours c'était pas vraiment son style.

\- C'était avec qui alors cette dispute l'année dernière ?

\- Bien c'est vrai que jusqu'à l'année dernière la seule personne avec qui elle s'entendait bien s'était Emma.

\- Emma ?

\- Ben, Emma Renoir, elle est dans notre classe, sa mère est flic.

Chrystelle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La jeune fille qu'elle cherchait n'était autre que Emma Renoir. Elle prit une grande respiration pour ne pas montrer à son interlocutrice son embarras.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, ben, merci et du coup, est-ce que tu peux demander à Emma de prendre ta place ?

\- Ah, ben, ca va pas être évident, elle est malade depuis le début de la semaine.

\- Ah, ok. Bon, euh, merci alors.

Chrystelle se leva, accompagnant la jeune fille jusqu'à la porte. Elle la regarda s'éloigner puis quand celle-ci entra dans la salle de permanence, Chrystelle entra dans la salle où se trouvait Antoine.

\- J'ai du nouveau, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

Antoine lui fit un signe indiquant deux minutes, le garçon avec qui il s'entretenait était visiblement bouleversé. Chrystelle renouvela l'opération avec Meddhi puis attendit ses collègues dans le couloir.

\- La dispute dont nous a parlé le Proviseur, c'était avec Emma Renoir ! Murmura Chrystelle, soucieuse de ne pas se faire entendre des élèves.

\- C'était il y a un an et demi ! Tu ne crois pas tu fais une fixation sur ce truc Chrystelle ? Parce que moi je viens d'interroger quatorze gamins, et tous sans exception sont prêts à me juger sur leur tête qu'Alice Le Grand-Vermont n'avais rien à voir de près ou de loin avec la drogue.

\- Ok, je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle se droguait, admit volontiers Chrystelle. Mais on n'a pas de piste, et le seul élément qu'on ait jusqu'ici, c'est que tout les gens qui ont connu cette gamine nous disent que quelque chose a changé. Alors moi, je veux savoir quoi. Et si ca n'a rien à voir avec son meurtre, et bien tant pis, dit aussi calmement que fermement Chrystelle.

\- Chrystelle a raison, ajouta Meddhi un peu gêné, on a rien pour l'instant.

Antoine réfléchit un moment.

\- D'accord. Ca veut dire qu'il faut qu'on interroge Emma pour comprendre qui était Alice. Je m'en charge. Envoi la moi, finit pas abdiquer Antoine.

\- Euh, ca va pas être possible.

Ses deux collègues la regardèrent interloqués.

\- Elle n'est pas venue en cours depuis lundi. Elle est malade.

Antoine passa sa main sur son visage, il gigota sur place passablement agacé.

\- Donc on va chez Candice, conclut-il d'un seul souffle.

Et chacun retourna collecter ses affaires, il fallait abroger les entretiens avec les élèves et remercier le Monsieur le Proviseur avant de quitter l'établissement.


	7. Chapter 6

Quand Antoine, Chrystelle et Meddhi arrivèrent chez Candice, il était presque midi. La chaleur commençait à se faire sentir. En se garant dans la rue, Antoine réalisa qu'il n'était pas revenu ici depuis le jour de la mort de Canovas. Il constata que tout avait été soigneusement nettoyé, la boite aux lettres remplacée et les thuyas arrachés laissant place à un parterre de fleures. Le quartier était particulièrement calme à cette heure-ci. Il se plaça devant la porte, jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues, comme pour s'assurer qu'il faisait bien, puis appuya sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit sur Candice. Elle portait un pantalon d'intérieur rose bombon et un petit pull blanc très léger et transparent au dessus d'un débardeur blanc également. A la vue de ses collègues de la BSU, elle sourit.

\- Quand vous vous déplacez c'est en groupe ! Dites-moi, je vous manque tant que ca ? dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Ils eurent tous trois un petit sourire gêné puis pénétrèrent chez Candice.

\- Ca doit être grave dite donc, je vous sers quelque chose ? Candice les installa dans le salon.

\- Ecoute Candice, en faite, on est là pour une enquête.

\- Ca tombe mal parce que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis suspendue !

Candice feignait la plaisanterie et la légèreté, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait avant que le masque ne tombe. Antoine et Chrystelle échangèrent un regard qui disait à l'autre « J'y vais ? » « ou plutôt toi t'y vas ? ». Meddhi prit alors la parole.

\- Non, mais, tu vois, c'est qu'on a retrouvé une élève de Terminale du lycée assassinée chez elle dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi.

Candice attendait patiemment la suite.

\- Et il se trouve que c'était une amie d'Emma.

\- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé, s'étonna Candice. C'est quoi son nom ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas voulu t'inquiéter, dit Antoine du tac-au-tac. Elle s'appelle Alice Le Grand–Vermont. Mais du coup on aimerait lui parler pour comprendre un peu mieux qui était Alice.

\- C'est étrange, ce prénom ne me dit rien du tout.

\- Elle a certainement beaucoup d'amie, c'est normal, non ? Tenta Chrystelle.

\- Donc, Emma est ici ? Poursuivit Antoine.

\- Elle révise son BAC dans sa chambre, le lycée leur a aménagé un emploi du temps allégé vu qu'ils sont en avance sur le programme. Je l'appelle.

Candice se dirigea vers l'escalier pour appeler sa fille. Celle-ci apparue dans le salon dans les secondes qui suivirent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit Emma très étonnée de trouver les collègues de sa mère ici à cette heure de la journée.

\- C'est à propos d'Alice Le Grand–Vermont. Je suppose que tu es au courant, on voudrait te poser quelques questions comme on l'a fait avec tes autres camarades de classe, précisa Antoine.

Emma transpirait. Si sa mère apprenait qu'elle lui avait menti, ca allait faire un scandale.

\- Bien sûr, mais on peut peut-être aller dans ma chambre parce que maman doit se reposer.

\- Je t'en prit Emma, c'est bon, rétorqua Candice vexée.

\- Elle a raison Candice, de tout façon on n'en pas pour longtemps, objecta Meddhi qui emboitait le pas à Emma et Antoine dans l'escalier.

\- Et moi je vais rester avec toi, t'as mangé ? Tu veux que je nous prépare quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est gentil Chrystelle.

Ca y est, le masque tombait et la fatigue la reprenait. Candice se sentait comme aspirée dans un puits sans fond tentant désespérément de s'accrocher aux parois mais retombant inlassablement de deux mètres quant elle en avait escaladé un.

Dans la chambre, Emma s'était assise sur le lit, Antoine à sa droite, et Meddhi sur la chaise de bureau leur faisant face.

\- Il paraît que tu t'es disputée avec Alice, c'est vrai ? Commença Antoine.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, on se parlait plus vraiment depuis des mois.

\- Mais c'était quoi cette dispute ? Insista-t-il.

\- En faite, à l'époque j'étais avec Thomas depuis plusieurs mois et je me demandais si…

Emma fit une pause, elle regardait ses mains entrelacées sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin.

\- Quoi ? Elle était amoureuse de ce garçon aussi ?

\- Mais non pas du tout, s'agaça Emma, mais elle ne voulait pas que je couche avec lui. Alice s'était une vraie prude, elle m'a prit la tête avec ses idées totalement dépassées, comme quoi « il fallait pas faire ca » « le sexe c'est mal ».

\- Et vous vous êtes disputées pour ca ? Meddhi était incrédule, ca tenait à pas grand chose l'amitié entre ado.

\- Ben, youai.

Apparemment Emma s'en voulait un peu.

\- C'était une fille bien Alice. Mais elle pouvait pas supporter que les filles sortent avec des gars. C'était assez étrange en faite.

\- Et est-ce que tu penses qu'elle aurait pu prendre de la drogue ou prendre part à des affaires louches ? Questionna Antoine.

\- Non, Alice c'était pas du tout le genre. C'était une fille hyper discrète, toujours entrain de bosser. Je me souviens qu'en Première elle rêvait déjà d'être à la fac. Elle voulait monter à Paris.

\- Bon, ben, c'est tout alors. S'il y a quoi que soit qui te revient tu nous appelles à la BSU, dit Meddhi en se levant.

Antoine lui fit un signe de tête signifiant que lui restait encore un peu avec la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi tu sèches les cours Emma ? demanda doucement Antoine.

Emma évitait soigneusement son regard.

\- Parce qu'au cas où ca t'intéresserait, ma mère n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

Elle fixait les lattes du plancher. Elle en voulait à Antoine. Elle lui en voulait d'être absent au moment où sa mère en avait le plus besoin.

\- Bien sûr que ca m'intéresse, pourquoi tu dis ca ?

\- Tu étais où ces quinze derniers jours ? Quand il s'agissait de s'amuser avec ma mère derrière le dos de David, là il y avait du monde, et maintenant qu'elle est seule, qu'elle est mal, il y a plus personne !

Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Vous nous prenez vraiment pour des cons.

Une pause.

\- Tu crois qu'on vous a pas grillé ? Toi qui débarques en pleine nuit et repars au petit matin.

Emma soufflât.

\- Tout ca pourquoi ? Pour la laisser tomber. Pauv'con !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se justifia Antoine. Ta mère et moi, c'est compliqué. Et je ne l'ai pas abandonné. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de prendre mes distances, au moins pour un temps, pour qu'on fasse le point chacun de notre côté, expliqua Antoine doucement.

Emma s'était mise à pleurer. Elle souffrait de voir sa mère dans cet état.

\- Candice est une femme solide. Elle va aller mieux. Fait lui confiance. Et moi, et Chrystelle et Meddhi bien sûr, on n'est pas loin. Je te promets qu'on sera plus présent à l'avenir, continua Antoine posant son bras autour des épaules d'Emma.

Meddhi était resté dans le couloir, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Candice, qui aurait sûrement demandé pourquoi Antoine discutait maintenant seul avec sa fille. C'est donc presque que par mégarde qu'il s'était surprit à écouter la conversation entre Antoine et Emma. Il en était resté bouche bée. Antoine et Candice ? Noooonnn. Ca lui paraissait absolument invraisemblable, il devait faire erreur.

Dans le salon, Candice et Chrystelle s'était assise côte à côte dans le canapé. Candice n'avait pas la force d'initier une conversation.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? Tenta maladroitement Chrystelle.

\- Je m'occupe. Je fais du rangement, j'essaie de cuisiner un peu, répondit Candice avec un petit sourire mais peu convainquant.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Après quelques minutes Chrystelle lâcha :

\- Je suis désolée Candice.

\- Pour David ? Tu n'as rien avoir avec ca.

\- Non, enfin aussi, mais, non. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit sur Antoine et toi. J'aurais pas dû. C'est votre histoire.

\- Tu avais raison. C'est moi qui refusais de le voir.

Candice parlait lentement le regard fixé au loin.

\- Non, Candice, j'avais pas raison.

Sur ces entrefaites Meddhi, Antoine et Emma firent à nouveau irruption dans le salon.

\- Merci, Emma pour ton aide précieuse. On va y aller.

\- Je vous raccompagne, dit Candice.

Emma remonta dans sa chambre, Meddhi et Chrystelle étaient sortis et avaient prit les devants pour rejoindre la voiture. Candice et Antoine étaient encore sur le pas de la porte. Antoine profita de ce moment pour saisir la main de Candice.

\- Est-ce que je peux passer te voir ce soir ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- S'il te plait ?

\- D'accord, avait-elle finalement dit.

Il déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, de loin, d'aucun aurait juré qu'il lui avait simplement déposé une bise sur la joue.

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires, c'est super gentil. J'aurais moins le temps la semaine prochaine alors un peu de patience..._


	8. Chapter 7

\- Dumas, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? Les Le Grand–Vermont vous attendent depuis vingt minutes en salle d'interrogatoire !

Leclerc était furax.

\- Oui, je sais, se justifia Antoine, on a interrogé les camarades de classe ça nous a prit plus de temps que prévu.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ben alors, pas grand chose.

\- Ca va faire 24h et on a toujours un meurtrier dans la nature ? Dépêchez-vous de me retrouver ce salaud ! Lança le commissaire Leclerc en re-intégrant son bureau.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour l'interrogatoire des parents ? Proposa Chrystelle.

\- Non, ça va aller, merci, dit Antoine qui s'éloignait déjà.

Madame Le Grand–Vermont était une très belle femme. Si elle avait 40 ans cela ne se voyait pas, on lui donnait 35 ans tout au plus. Son mari lui était plus âgé dans les environs de la cinquantaine. Tous deux portaient des vêtements de grandes marques, et Madame quelques bijoux choisis avec goût et très certainement de grande valeur. Ils se tenaient tous deux assis sur leurs chaises respectives sobres, droits et dignes. Antoine conclut d'un coup d'oeil qu'ils étaient à l'image de leur appartement, sans chaleur, et l'argent n'étant visiblement pas leur soucis.

\- Bonjour, toutes mes condoléances. Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous interroger de cette façon mais croyez bien que c'est dans le but d'arrêter la personne qui a fait ça à votre fille.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, fit Madame Le Grand–Vermont au bord des larmes, puis elle poursuivit, ma petite fille, elle était si sage, si gentil, qui aurait pu lui faire une chose pareil ?

Elle avait l'air sincère se dit Antoine. Il était étonné de l'absence de geste réconfortant de la part de son mari.

\- C'est ce que nous essayons de découvrir Madame. Est-ce qu'Alice ou vous même avez des ennemis ? Quelqu'un qui aurait pu vouloir s'en prendre à Alice ?

\- Non, répondit immédiatement le père.

Monsieur Le Grand–Vermont avait une grosse voix grave. Il en imposait, il avait l'habitude de se faire respecter.

\- Et dans votre cadre professionnel, s'adressant aux deux parents, quelqu'un qui aurait proféré des menaces à votre encontre ?

\- Ecoutez, ma femme ne travaille pas, et pour ma part je suis ingénieur financier, à savoir que je travaille principalement pour des sociétés à l'étranger, je fais des montages financiers de rachat d'entreprises, ma discrétion c'est ma carte de visite.

Cela coupait court à toutes spéculations. Ca avait le mérite d'être clair pensa Antoine.

\- Est-ce que vous avez remarqué quelque chose dans votre appartement ? Quelque chose qui aurait disparu par exemple ?

\- Oui. La boites a bijoux de ma femme a été vidée, et nous avions laissé quelques centaines d'euros à Alice pour la semaine, ils ont également disparus.

\- Très bien. Alors je n'ai pas plus de question pour le moment, je vous tiens au courant si nous avons du nouveau, je vous pris de rester à disposition au cas ou.

Tous trois se levèrent, puis comme s'il explosait tout a coup, Monsieur Le Grand–Vermont lança :

\- Ca fait une semaine que les gitans se sont réinstallés sur la commune. J'espère que vous allez chercher par là-bas ?

\- Rien pour l'instant ne nous mène à penser qu'ils aient quoi que ce soit avoir avec le meurtre de votre fille Monsieur.

Antoine avait gardé son calme. Ces parents étaient en deuil. Ce genre de situation faisait rarement ressortir le meilleur d'un être humain.

\- Je vais vous dire ce qui à avoir jeune homme, ce sont des voleurs !

\- Au revoir Monsieur et encore toutes mes condoléances.

Antoine pénétra dans le bureau dépité. Le père d'Alice était un affreux personnage. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pas seulement pour sa sortie sur les gens du voyage, ça il avait l'habitude. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait, il ne savait pas quoi. En relevant la tête il fut étonné de trouver Chrystelle, Meddhi et Aline dans le bureau.

\- Je viens d'avoir le rapport du légiste. Alice a été endormie à l'aide d'isofluoran, un anesthésiant très puissant.

\- Comment on s'en procure ?

\- Pas évident, ce n'est pas vendu en pharmacie, on en trouve dans les hôpitaux, les cliniques vétérinaires.

\- Donc si on a à faire à un voleur, il est très organisé et, ou très prévoyant, ironisa Antoine.

\- C'est bizarre quand même, ajouta Meddhi incrédule.

\- C'est justement ce que dit Antoine, c'est certainement pas un voleur ! Tu le fait exprès ou ... Renchérit Chrystelle

\- Bon, ce qui nous ramène au point de départ, ajouta immédiatement Antoine pour couper court à la dispute, ça va faire 24h et Leclerc a raison, on a rien.

\- Sauf la certitude que c'est quelqu'un qui est venu dans cette appartement pour tuer Alice Le Grand-Vermont, conclut Chrystelle.


	9. Chapter 8

Antoine avait décidé de repasser chez lui plutôt que d'aller directement chez Candice. Une forme de coquetterie, avec cette chaleur, il voulait se changer et prendre une bonne douche. Et puis, la journée avait été particulièrement chargée. Il avait discuté avec une bonne quinzaine de lycéens ce matin, et surtout après, il avait revu Candice. Elle semblait fatiguée. Il cherchait un adjectif plus approprié : vidée ? Elle semblait vidée de son fluide vital. Mais il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Ca, ca n'avait pas changé. Puis dans l'après-midi il avait eu l'interrogatoire des parents d'Alice. Il repensait à cette femme, Madame Le Grand–Vermont, qui semblait si triste, abattue. Par curiosité il avait vérifié son âge, elle paraissait si jeune à côté de son mari. Et effectivement, elle avait eu Alice à 17 ans, ce qui lui faisait aujourd'hui 35 ans. Il se demandait comme une fille de 17 ans avait pu avoir une liaison avec Monsieur Vermont qui en avait à l'époque 34 ans. Etait-il réellement le père d'Alice ? Pourquoi en douter ?

Antoine avait monté deux à deux les marches de l'escalier menant à son appartement, et s'était soudainement arrêté devant la porte. Il répéta mentalement ce qu'il devait raconter à Jennifer. Il devait faire une planque avec Meddhi, ce n'était pas prévu, désolé. Il ouvrit la porte, une délicieuse odeur de ratatouille maison embaumait l'appartement.

\- Antoine c'est toi ? Cria une voix de la cuisine.

\- Oui, hum ! Ca sent bon ! S'exclama Antoine après avoir retiré ses chaussures et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Cette grossesse me donne des envies de légumes, dit Jennifer en souriant, je suis sure que c'est une fille !

Antoine lui déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche.

\- Malheureusement il faut que je reparte, j'ai une planque avec Meddhi ce soir, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux là ? Rétorqua Jennifer dépitée. Tu fais que bosser ces dernières semaines. Je suis toute seule à l'appart toute la journée à réviser mes partiels, et le soir t'es même pas là ou quand tu es là c'est comme si tu étais ailleurs.

\- Ecoutes Jen, j'ai beaucoup de boulot, répondit Antoine sur un ton très défensif et il renchérit, Candice est en arrêt donc c'est moi qui suis chef de groupe, j'ai des responsabilités !

\- Depuis la mort de Canovas, je vois bien que ca va pas, lança Jennifer calmement.

\- Oh, tu ne vas pas encore me prendre la tête avec ca ? Antoine était maintenant franchement énervé. C'était un collègue, c'est triste, mais des flics il en meurt tous les jours.

Sur ce, il quitta la cuisine direction la chambre. Antoine retira sa veste, la posa sur le fauteuil en rotin sous la fenêtre, et parti prendre une douche. Il se sentait mieux après s'être rafraichit, il se changea, opta pour un jean noir et un T-shirt blanc. Il regarda sa veste sur le fauteuil. Beaucoup trop chaud, il avait souffert toute la journée avec ca sur le dos. Non, il ouvrit l'armoire et saisit une veste de costume légère. Ce soir, il n'avait pas besoin de tous ces papiers ou de sa carte de police. En sortant de la chambre, il trouva Jennifer assise sur le canapé devant la télévision.

\- Ecoute Jen, je suis désolé, demain soir je serais là.

\- Je voudrais que tu sois là vraiment.

\- C'est promis, avait juré Antoine.

 _Ce chapitre est très court mais la suite arrive très vite ! Merci pour vos encouragements !_


	10. Chapter 9

Candice disposait les assiettes sur la table du séjour. Il était 19h15, la journée était passée à une vitesse phénoménale.

\- Jules. Tu me passeras ton père après, s'il te plait ?

Le plus âgé de ses fils était au téléphone avec Laurent depuis plus d'une heure. Il était rentré du lycée avec une énergie, qui, il fallait bien le dire, lui était d'ordinaire assez rare. Un garçon de sa classe qui jouait habituellement les caïds et intimidait la majeure partie de ses camarades s'était enfin fait renvoyer de l'établissement à deux semaines de la fin des cours. Candice se félicitait du fait que son fils, et plus généralement ses enfants, aient maintenu chacun à sa façon une bonne relation avec leur père, une réelle complicité. Elle se demandait même si le divorce n'avait pas aidé car à bien y réfléchir Laurent était de plus en plus investi. Avant, lorsque Candice était à la maison, il travaillait énormément et se reposait entièrement sur sa femme pour gérer l'éducation des enfants. Candice fut stoppée dans ses pensées, on sonnait à la porte.

\- Les enfants ! Les pizzas sont là ! A table ! S'écria Candice avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que j'apportais le diner ?

Candice tomba nez à nez avec un Antoine tout sourire la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté ce qui renforçait son air juvénile.

\- Entre, répondit Candice déstabilisée, j'ai commandé des, euh, des pizzas, je, je pensais que c'était le livreur.

Quand Antoine s'avança il aperçu Jules de dos qui riait au téléphone. Il se tourna vers Candice. Ils échangèrent un long regard, face à face, à juste quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Candice posa sa main à plat sur sa veste comme pour lui signifier qu'elle était contente qu'il soit là. Puis, elle baissa les yeux.

\- Je te prends ta veste ?

Antoine lui tendit sa veste et se remit en route vers le salon alors que Candice plaçait le vêtement sur le porte manteau de l'entrée. Jules se retourna et prit soudainement conscience de la présence d'Antoine. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Toujours au téléphone avec son père son ton changea radicalement.

\- Bon, Papa, Maman veut t'parler.

\- Non, Jules, c'est bon, dit à ton père que je le rappelle demain, déclara Candice d'une voie très douce.

Aussitôt le téléphone raccroché Jules questionna Antoine d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mais alors qu'Antoine cherchait la meilleure explication à fournir à l'adolescent, il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Emma et les jumeaux qui descendaient les escaliers.

\- Salut Antoine, s'exclama Emma avec enthousiasme.

Antoine et Candice échangèrent un regard furtif. Emma avait visiblement décidé de passer sous silence la petite visite impromptue de ce midi. Une bonne chose pensa Candice. Ils avaient eut leur quota de drame ces temps-ci, pas la peine d'inquiéter ces fils avec une histoire de meurtre, en plus une camarade de classe de leur grande sœur. Emma poursuivit :

\- Tous les soirs c'est l'invité mystère ici ? Hier Aline, aujourd'hui Antoine…

\- Ah oui, coupa Martin, c'est comme dans cette émission ou le mec débarque chez les gens parce qu'il a pas assez d'argent pour se payer l'hôtel.

Puis Martin et Leo s'exclamèrent en coeur "LOSER !".

\- Mais non, vous n'avez rien compris, s'agaça Emma, c'est le concept même de l'émission de tester les valeurs d'hospitalité et de convivialité en supprimant tout rapport monétaire entre les différents protagonistes.

\- Tu es prête pour l'épreuve de philo ma chérie !

On n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, la sonnette avait retenti à nouveau.

\- Cette fois-ci, ce sont les pizzas, à table !

Ils s'étaient tous placés autour de la grande table de la salle à manger pour le diner. La chaleur d'Emma à l'encontre d'Antoine eût pour effet d'adoucir Jules qui se contenta tout le repas d'observer la scène inédite qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Antoine n'était pas un habitué de la maison. Et surtout jusqu'ici il n'était jamais venu seul pour se joindre au diner familial. Les jumeaux étaient infatigables sur les pronostiques de l'Euro de football qui commencerait bientôt. Antoine dont le sport de prédilection était le rugby avait marqué des points en soulevant l'inexpérience de l'équipe nationale qui comportait de bons joueurs mais qui n'avaient eût que peu d'occasions de pratiquer leur jeu ensemble avant cette compétition. A la fin du repas, les jumeaux proposèrent même à Antoine une partie de leur jeu préféré du moment « FIFA ».

\- C'est gentil les garçons, mais pas cette fois, je vais rester discuter un peu avec votre mère.

\- D'ailleurs j'aimerai que vous ne vous couchiez pas trop tard, n'est-ce pas les garçons?

Les jumeaux avaient rejoins leur chambre à l'étage non sans une petite moue, alors que Jules et Emma avaient disparu sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Candice prit ce qu'il restait sur la table, deux verres et un bol de salade à moitié plein pour les ramener à la cuisine. Quand elle eût les mains débarrassées, elle sentit deux bras la prendre délicatement par la taille. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Antoine après un moment lui murmura à l'oreille « tu me manques ». A elle aussi il lui manquait. Elle finit par se retourner pour lui faire face, les yeux dans les yeux, à elle il ne pouvait pas cacher cette tristesse infinie qui l'habitait. Candice sur la pointe des pieds déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son second, un geste maternel, protecteur.

\- Je vais rompre avec Jennifer, Candice, je ne peux pas, confessa Antoine. J'ai cru que ce serait capable pour le bébé, de reprendre ma relation avec Jennifer. Mais ce n'est pas possible Candice ! Antoine avait haussé un peu la voix et ajouta calmement, c'est une imposture.

Il fit une longue pause. Candice écoutait attentivement sans bouger.

\- Je t'aime Candice, et ca, je n'arrive pas à vivre en faisant mine de l'oublier.

Candice l'embrassa mais avec plus de fougue cette fois-ci. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre traversant le séjour et le salon discrètement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des enfants. Rapidement, les vêtements s'étaient empilés sur le sol dans une gracieuse dance silencieuse. A chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque mot d'amour glissé à son oreille, Candice pouvait sentir sa flamme de vie se raviver. Depuis cette fin d'après-midi quelques semaines auparavant sur le sentier des douaniers, quand Antoine avait admit qu'il choisissait son enfant plutôt que leur relation, cette flamme semblait se consumer au ralenti. Candice n'en avait pas voulu à Antoine. Peut-être même que s'il n'avait pas fait ce choix là, à ce moment là, elle aurait été déçue. Elle avait quatre enfants, et pas un jour elle ne l'avait regretté. Même quand il avait fallu revenir en France en catastrophe, reprend le travail et accepter l'idée que dorénavant, elle serait seule au quotidien à élever ses enfants. Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait admettre qu'ils avaient essayé de mettre fin à leur histoire, sans succès. L'attraction qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était bien plus fort qu'une amourette ou un petit coup de cœur. Alors, dans la chaleur de cette nuit de mai, la lune pour témoin, ils consommaient leur passion, oubliant pour un temps les implications et les troubles qui se profilaient au devant d'eux.


	11. Chapter 10

Antoine leva la tête de son écran d'ordinateur. La pendule indiquait neuf heures moins le quart. Il était dans le bureau seul depuis plus de deux heures. Ne voulant pas croiser les enfants de bon matin, il avait réglé son téléphone pour sonner à cinq heures. Au réveil, il avait trouvé Candice assise dans le lit. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette position ?

\- Ca va ? Avait-il simplement demandé.

\- Je suis réveillée depuis une demi-heure mais oui, et toi, bien dormi ?

\- Je t'avouerai que je me ferais bien porter pale aujourd'hui !

Et joignant les actes à la parole, il la saisie par la taille pour la faire basculer contre la tête de lit, se plaçant stratégiquement sur Candice de tout son long. Il déposait avec gourmandise des bisous dans son cou, sur ses joues, et ses lèvres. Candice entreprit alors de lui retirer son caleçon, entreprise qu'elle mena avec brio. Antoine sourit et s'arrêta pour la regarder. Cette femme le rendait fou. Il voulait la posséder. Pas juste lui faire l'amour comme à une autre femme, non, il voulait que son corps à elle l'appelle, et que lui en retour le marque de son passage. Il s'écarta quels instants pour libérer sa partenaire de son pyjama. Allongé dans ce lit, les premiers rayons de l'aube éclairant la peau claire de Candice, il joignit leur corps d'un seul mouvement, donnant naissance dans la gorge de sa compagne à une longue plainte de plaisir. Il n'avait pas tenu très longtemps, mais l'intensité de leur ébat était assommante. Il avait eut un mal fou à la quitter.

Maintenant, il avait un mal fou à chasser la vision de Candice de son esprit. Pourtant, il voulait résoudre cette affaire. Qui avait bien pu en vouloir à cette petite Alice au point de la tuer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux parents. Cette famille avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, mais il n'arrivait pas trouver quoi. Alice semblait avoir tout pour elle. Elle était intelligente, brillante même. Les élèves de sa classe, bien que pas vraiment amicaux, ne lui semblaient pas non plus totalement hostiles. Elle ne manquait pas d'argent, ses parents étaient encore ensemble, un cas rare de nos jours. Cependant d'après Emma elle ne rêvait que d'une chose partir à Paris. Pourquoi ? Si ce n'était pas à cause du lycée, il devait forcément se passer quelque chose chez elle qui la poussait à vouloir partir.

Meddhi entra dans le bureau en sifflotant, il sursauta à la vue d'Antoine, puis regarda la pendule.

\- Tu es déjà là ? J'étais sûr que je serais le premier, merde alors, lança Meddhi tout sourire feignant d'être déçu.

\- Salut content aussi de te voir. Bon, est-ce que tu peux me convoquer Madame Le Grand–Vermont, je voudrais l'interroger seule sans son mari dès que possible.

\- Je lui dis quoi au mari s'il veut venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, trouve une excuse Meddhi !

\- Et ben dites donc, y a une épidémie d'insomnie à Sète ou quoi ? S'exclama Chrystelle en entrant à son tour dans le bureau.

\- Non, un meurtre d'une gamine de 17 ans qu'il faudrait résoudre, ca te dit quelque chose ?

\- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur à ce que je vois, bonjour à toi aussi.

\- Chrystelle, j'ai besoin que tu vérifies l'alibi des parents plus en détails. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient une semaine dans les Pyrénées à quinze jours du bac de leur fille unique ? Ca vous paraît bizarre à vous ? Leur fille passe le bac, et eux ils se barrent. Tiens, j'ai une idée, tu n'as qu'à interroger le mari pendant que je m'occupe de la femme. Tu vois Meddhi, problème résolu, tu me convoques les deux parents, je veux les voir au plus tard en fin de matinée.

Pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons, ils avaient décidé que Chrystelle interrogerait Monsieur dans le grand bureau, pendant qu'Antoine s'entretiendrait avec Madame dans le bureau de Candice. Madame Le Grand–Vermont était dans le même état que la veille, elle faisait l'effet d'une marionnette désarticulée.

\- Madame Le Grand–Vermont, est-ce que vous vous entendiez bien avec votre fille ?

\- Oui, elle était une enfant très facile vous savez.

Elle avait une voix douce mais effacée, elle parlait comme si le souffle lui manquait.

\- On n'a plusieurs personne qui nous rapport un changement de personnalité chez Alice depuis quelques années, l'aviez vous remarqué ?

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, mais c'était une adolescente.

\- Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question, mais compte tenu de la différence d'âge, je me permet de vous demander, votre mari était-il le père biologique d'Alice ?

\- Mais bien entendu, qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher ? D'ailleurs s'il ne l'avait pas été il n'aurait jamais été mon mari.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, mais Antoine sentait qu'elle allait continuer.

\- C'est mon père de son vivant qui a exigé que l'on se mari. Peur de l'image qu'un enfant bâtard donnerait de la famille.

\- Si je comprend bien ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour ?

\- Non, mais je n'ai jamais regretté ma fille. Elle était mon trésor, la fin de sa phrase s'étouffa dans un sanglot. J'ai tellement bien dormit la nuit de sa mort, Madame Le Grand-Vermont pleurait à chaud de larme, ma fille mourrait et moi je dormais !

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, se contenta Antoine impuissant face à cette souffrance.

Dans le grand bureau, Chrystelle interrogeait Monsieur, sous l'œil curieux de Meddhi.

\- Pourriez-vous me dire la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes rendu à, Chrystelle relisait la déposition, à Serdinya pour y passer une semaine, excusez-moi d'être indiscrète.

\- Non, écoutez, ca n'allait pas très bien entre ma femme et moi depuis quelques temps, je cherchais disons, à recoller les morceaux. Un ami à moi m'a recommandé ce petit hôtel charmant et reculé, exactement ce que je recherchais.

\- Et à quelques semaines du bac ca ne vous a pas dérangé ?

\- Voyons notre fille était très bonne élève, elle aurait eut son bac sans problème.

Monsieur Le Grand–Vermont était impassible, sans émotion, s'il était triste d'avoir perdu sa fille, il se contenait très bien.

\- Et vous ne vous rappelez pas que votre fille vous ait parlé de se sentir menacée ?

\- Non, tout allait très bien, elle passait ses soirées à regarder les annonces de studio sur Paris pour quand elle partirait à la faculté en septembre, précisa le père.

On détectait dans sa voix une pointe d'agacement.

\- Vous en pensiez quoi ?

\- Quoi, j'en pensais quoi ? La faculté de Montpellier est à quelques kilomètres, elle n'avait aucun besoin de partir à Paris. C'était jeter l'argent par les fenêtres !

\- Je vois, conclu Chrystelle. Ce sera tout pour le moment, merci d'être passé aussi rapidement.

Chrystelle, Aline, Antoine et Meddhi déjeunaient au petit bistro à droite en sortant du commissariat, au nom très original dans la région « le bistro du pêcheur ». L'ambiance était un peu morose. Cette enquête piétinait, et il n'avait aucune piste sérieuse.

\- Bon faite pas cette tête, vous aller bien la résoudre cette enquête, encouragea Aline.

\- Avec aucune empreinte sur la scène du crime ca nous aide pas beaucoup ! Avait osé Meddhi.

\- Au contraire, si tu veux des empreintes j'en ai plein !

Ses trois collègues sortirent la tête du menu qui semblait tous les absorber.

\- Juste ce sont celles d'Alice et de ses deux parents !

Déçus chacun étudiait à nouveau le menu.

\- Quand même, il avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond autour de cette gamine, s'ému Meddhi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait tellement aller à Paris ? Franchement, ca craint là-bas, moi j'ai tout fait pour ne pas y être envoyé.

\- Non, mais t'as entendu son père, ca n'allait pas avec sa femme, ses parents devait se disputer sans arrêt, proposa Chrystelle. Et puis la pauvre, même si elle était encore en vie pas sûr que son paternel l'aurait laissé partir à Paris.

\- J'avais une amie quand j'étais au lycée qui rêvait aussi de partir à Paris, au bout d'un an elle s'est défenestrée la pauvre, rue Aubert, en face de l'Opéra Garnier, un magnifique saut de l'ange. La police a découvert en lisant son journal intime que son oncle l'avait violé toute son adolescence.

Antoine croisa le regard de Chrystelle. Il venait d'avoir la même idée.

\- Est-ce qu'on a appelé l'hôtel ou était les parents ? Questionna Antoine.

\- Jusqu'ici on n'avait pas raison. J 'y vais ! Répondit Chrystelle qui sauta sur ses deux jambes.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Antoine et Chrystelle s'étaient volatilisés en une fraction de seconde.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait les suivre, avait fini par conclure Aline.


	12. Chapter 11

_Je suis désolée pour le long silence, j'étais en voyage, merci pour vos messages !_

« Madame Renoir, reprenons, là où nous nous étiez arrêté, vous voulez bien ? »

Candice hocha la tête. Elle s'était installée dans le canapé. La nuit avait été courte, elle avait envie de s'allonger, mais elle se retenait. Dans la voiture, en chemin vers le cabinet du psychiatre, elle s'était surprise à chantonner sur un air entrainant qui rappelait que l'été bâterait bientôt son plein avec sa liste d'inconvénients, et parmi ceux-ci, celui qui l'agaçait le plus : les embouteillages !

\- Il y a deux jours, vous m'avez dit que vous n'aimiez pas les personnes jalouses. Pourquoi ca ? interrogea le Dr Meyer.

\- Ca vient de mon père, elle fit une pause. L'évocation de son père était toujours douloureuse, même après de si longues années. Il battait ma mère. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'est parce qu'il était jaloux. Peut-être que ca n'avait rien à voir en faite, sa phrase restait en suspend.

\- A-t-il levé la main sur vous ?

\- Assez rarement en faite. C'était plus par « accident », s'il lui arrivait de frapper mon frère, ma sœur ou moi, c'est parce que nous étions dans le chemin en quelque sort. Quand j'étais petite, la violence de mon père, c'était quelque chose de normal. Il y avait de longues périodes où tout était calme, et puis un jour, vous ne savez pas pourquoi mais ca revient.

\- Pensez-vous que votre ex-compagnon aurait pu lors qu'une « crise » de jalousie lever la main sur vous ?

\- Non, répondit Candice du tac-au-tac. David n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, et je ne me serais pas laissée faire.

Les yeux de Candice s'étaient subitement remplit de larmes. Elle dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre entrebâillée espérant que le peu d'air qui pouvait circuler sècherait ses joues maintenant humides.

\- David était un homme formidable. Ce qui lui est arrivé est injuste.

\- Permettez-moi une indiscrétion, mais pourquoi vous étiez vous séparé alors ?

\- Parce que je ne l'aimais plus, voilà tout. C'est aussi simple que ca.

Il y eu un long silence. Puis Candice commença :

\- J'ai une relation avec mon adjoint, Antoine. Ca fait un peu plus d'un mois. Nous avons essayé d'y mettre fin. Mais c'est impossible. Il est la première personne pour qui je ressens une telle passion depuis mon mari, et à l'époque j'avais 17 ans.

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous mettre fin à cette relation ?

\- Parce que c'est un collègue, sous mes ordres en plus ? rétorqua Candice un peu dubitative.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, il y a toujours la possibilité de faire des mutations, non ? C'est possible ca dans la police ?

\- Oui, esquissa Candice mollement.

L'idée d'une nouvelle mutation d'Antoine pour un autre service que la BSU de Sète était loin de séduire le commandant qu'elle était. Non vraiment, cela avait été assez pénible la première fois, elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Et puis il y avait aussi eu la période où Antoine fleuretait avec la BRI, tout aussi désagréable. Pourquoi fallait-il, qu'ils se séparent sur le terrain ? Cela n'était pas nécessaire et à vrai dire de toute façon prématuré.

\- Il y a un plus gros « problème », enfin, non, un soucis plutôt. Sa compagne est enceinte. Il n'était pas au courant lors que nous avons… enfin bref c'est un accident. Mais elle garde le bébé, puis elle finit par ajouter, elle n'est pas encore au courant.

Candice s'était passé la main sur le front. C'était ce qu'on appelle un vrai « sac de nœuds ». Le simple fait de parler de cette situation l'avait rendu mal. Elle se sentait comme dans un manège, incapable de distinguer les formes autour d'elle, seule les couleurs toutes entremêlées lui parvenaient encore, un flou continu d'informations indéchiffrables.

\- Je crois que vous êtes fatiguée Madame Renoir, nous arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui. On se voit la semaine prochaine ? Mardi 10 heures ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mardi 10 heures. Je vous remercie Docteur, avait doucement articulé Candice en se levant, récupérant son sac sur la chaise translucide, et prenant la direction de la porte.

\- Madame Renoir, stoppa le Dr Meyer, vous oubliez quelque chose.

Candice fit volte-face, le médecin lui tenait un papier, toujours assis dans son grand fauteuil en cuir blanc derrière son large bureau en bois sombre. Candice s'approcha. S'était une ordonnance pour sa reprise. Elle la toucha sans la prendre tout a fait.

\- Vous-êtes sûr docteur ? demanda Candice incrédule.

\- A Mardi, puis il ajouta lentement, 10 heures !

\- Merci, lui-dit Candice droit dans les yeux avant de saisir le papier et de sortir du cabinet.


	13. Chapter 12

Antoine tournait au milieu du bureau comme un vrai lion en cage. Antoine et Meddhi attendaient Leclerc qui avait insisté pour prendre part au débrif. Chrystelle en avait profité pour passer un coup de téléphone du bureau de Candice. Le commissaire entra dans le bureau avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

\- Alors ? Ca avance cette enquête ?

\- On a une piste, lança Antoine.

Leclerc se contentait d'un mouvement de tête pour lui signifier de poursuivre. Cela avait pour effet d'agacer Antoine fermement. Et aujourd'hui, plus que les autres jours, ce n'était pas le moment. Meddhi prit l'initiative:

\- En faite commandant, il se trouve qu'on suspecte le père d'Alice, euh, enfin, Monsieur Le Grand-Vermont, enfin, officiellement c'est son père parce que, Meddhi fit une grimace accompagné d'un son qui se rapprochait d'un grincement de porte, pendant un moment, Antoine il avait des doutes mais….

\- Au but brigadier !

\- Si on en croit tous les témoins que nous avons interrogé, le comportement d'Alice a changé il y a environs trois ans, reprit Antoine. Même si cela peut paraître anodin au premier abord, le fait qu'ils nous rapportent tous ce changement et qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse le relier a un évènement en particulier, me paraît suspect. Je n'arrive plus à croire que c'est simplement l'adolescence. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la vie de cette gamine qui l'a tellement traumatisé, que sa personnalité, son rapport au monde a changé.

\- Et vous pensez à quoi Dumas ?

\- Je soupçonne le père.

\- Et sur quelles bases ? Parce que pour l'instant c'est pas léger, c'est vide votre affaire.

\- Il faudrait retourner dans la chambre d'Alice et revérifier toutes ses affaires, elle a pu y faire mention quelque part dans un cahier, un journal, je ne sais pas, mais il doit y avoir une traces…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ca a avoir avec le meurtre ? s'interrogeait Meddhi d'une voix à peine audible.

\- J'aimerai moi aussi comprendre, s'impatienta Leclerc.

Antoine ne répondit pas, il avait passé la main sur son visage pour la troisième fois, quelque chose lui échappait.

\- Elle voulait partir à Paris, dit lentement Meddhi, soudain prit d'une illumination. C'est pour ca qu'il l'a tué, elle voulait partir à Paris ! Meddhi criait presque, Antoine et Leclerc le regardaient incrédules. Lorsque que Chrystelle l'a interrogé, il s'est énervé parce qu'Alice voulait partir à Paris alors qu'il y a la fac à Montpellier. Si elle était allée à Montpellier elle pouvait resté vivre chez ses parents, alors qu'à Paris, les aller-retour ca aurait été trop long, pis ca coute super cher t'imagine, cinq jours par semaine le matins et le soir…

\- Et surtout il est possible qu'elle aurait fini par parler, l'arrêta Antoine.

\- C'est un piste, reconnu le commissaire.

Chrystelle entra comme une bombe dans le bureau.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens d'appeler ? Le patron de l'hôtel où sont descendus les parents. Il affirme avoir entendu la voiture du couple partir vers 22h mardi soir et rentrer au matin vers 5 heures.

\- Il faut découvrir qui était dans cette voiture ! avisa Leclerc.

\- Meddhi, tu convoques à nouveau les parents.


	14. Chapter 13

\- Bon, Monsieur Le Grand-Vermont, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, nous savons que vous vous êtes absenté de l'hôtel ou vous séjourniez la nuit ou Alice a été assassinée, assena Antoine à son interlocuteur d'un ton péremptoire.

Il avait placé devant lui une photo du dit hôtel, une petite bâtisse en pierre dans un écrin de verdure avec en arrière fond de hauts massifs rocheux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Le père d'Alice restait impassible.

\- Nous avons un témoin. Il est en route pour Sète. Vous préférez qu'on l'attende?

Un silence lourd s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Antoine les bras croisés regardait fixement l'homme en face de lui. Quel genre d'homme orchestre le meurtre de son propre enfant, de sa fille qui plus est. Cette pensée le frappa brutalement en boumerang. Et lui, qu'est –ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Quitter la mère de son futur enfant. Il chassa vite ses idées sombres pour revenir à son interrogatoire.

\- Qu'est qu'elle vous a fait pour que vous vous en preniez à elle de cette façon ?

\- Je demande qu'on fasse venir mon avocat. Vous m'accusez sans fondement, c'est de la diffamation !

Antoine posa lentement ses avant-bras sur la table formant un poing avec ses doigts entrelacés.

\- Alice voulait partir, se libérer de votre emprise, vous ne pouviez pas le supporter, c'est ca ?

Monsieur Le Grand-Vermont restait silencieux, le regard maintenant fixé sur le mur derrière Antoine. Il n'en tirerait rien pour l'instant. Il décida de changer de stratégie. Il se leva et quitta la pièce.

\- Quel salopard ! s'exclama Antoine en direction de Meddhi après avoir refermé la porte.

\- Pas facile, il a l'air tellement sur de lui.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude que les choses lui résistent. Je connais bien ces gens là… Mais cette fois-ci, il n'emportera pas la partie.

Sur ce, Antoine s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Meddhi et observa Monsieur Le Grand-Vermont sur le moniteur.

\- Il va craquer… murmura Antoine.

Chrystelle était avec Madame Le Grand-Vermont dans l'autre pièce, le bureau de Candice transformé pour la journée en salle d'interrogatoire. Celle-ci paraissait entièrement désemparée. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle s'était mouchée une bonne dizaine de fois dans les dernières cinq minutes.

\- Madame, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose en particulier cette nuit ? Je veux dire, la nuit de mardi à mercredi ? Je voudrais que vous me retraciez la soirée en détail encore une fois.

\- Nous avons diné dans le seul restaurant de Serdinya, nous sommes rentrés tôt à l'hôtel, j'était fatiguée, Madame Le Grand-Vermont à bout de souffle reprit une grande inspiration, il devait être 21h30 peut-être 22h quand je me suis endormie jusqu'au lendemain.

\- Madame, nous avons un témoin qui a vu votre voiture, partir de l'hôtel vers 22h et revenir au petit matin. Il faut nous dire si vous savez quelque chose, lança Chrystelle d'un ton compatissant mais déterminé.

\- Il faut nous laisser et chercher le vrai coupable, dit la mère d'Alice dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

Dans l'autre pièce Antoine était en ébullition. La vérité était qu'il n'avait rien de tangible. Avec uniquement le témoignage du gérant ce ne serait pas assez pour faire inculper le père d'Alice. Sans les aveux, il repartirait d'ici quelques heures, dans la nature et surtout en tout liberté.

\- On a des nouvelles d'Aline ? Est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé quelques choses dans les affaires d'Alice ? demanda Antoine à Meddhi qui s'était absenté brièvement.

\- Non, mais elle doit m'appeler s'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit.

\- On n'a pas le temps, dit Antoine avec agacement, bon, je vais l'appeler, on peut bien le faire ruminer encore un peu avant que son avocat ne débarque, dit-il en indiquant l'écran d'ordinateur.

Antoine sorti dans le couloir. Il prit son téléphone et chercha le numéro d'Aline dans son répertoire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler sa collègue, son attention fut attirée par une voie familière.

\- Bonjour Commandant Renoir, ca fait plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Vous pensiez vous être débarrassée de moi, dit Candice en accompagnant sa remarque d'un grand sourire. Et bien désolée, mais me revoilà !

\- Candice ? Antoine resta planté au milieu du couloir un peu benêt. Il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir aussi tôt. La surprise lui réussissait mal, il aimait bien pouvoir anticiper les évènements. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Content de me voir ? Candice toujours tout sourire.

\- Oui, bien sur, se rattrapa-t-il.

Candice chercha un petit moment dans son grand sac rose. Puis elle sortie une grand enveloppe blanche sans cachet ni adresse. Elle fixa Antoine dans les yeux.

\- Mon certificat de reprise, finit-elle par dire doucement, en rapprochant sensiblement son visage du sien.

\- C'est super… tu es contente ? C'est ce que tu voulais ? Antoine marchait sur des œufs, il ne savait pas trop ou s'en tenir, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il n'était pas sur que Candice était prête à reprendre du service.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps…

Candice ne pu finir sa phrase.

\- Commandant Renoir ? Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt, vous avez l'air… fatiguée.

Leclerc n'avait rien perdu de sa diplomatie se dit Candice presqu'amusez par les maladresses de sa supérieure.

\- Vous auriez quelques minutes à m'accorder.

\- Oui, fit Leclerc avec surprise, on peut aller dans mon bureau j'ai un quart d'heure devant moi. Elle fit une pause avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

\- Antoine, ca avance avec les parents d'Alice ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore d'aveux mais j'y travaille.

Les deux femmes disparurent dans le bureau du commissaire Sylvie Leclerc.

Antoine pressa sur la touche appelle de son téléphone.

\- Aline, c'est Antoine, dit moi que vous avez du nouveau.

\- J'ai bien peur de te décevoir. J'ai trouvé une sorte de journal intime, mais il n'y pas grand chose dedans à part des histoires et des rêves d'une gamines de dix-sept ans.

\- Il n'y a pas la moindre piste qui pourrait nous aider ?

\- Dans les trois derniers mois elle a beaucoup écrit sur ce qu'elle projetait de sa vie à la fac. Elle fait mention de l'opposition de ses parents à son départ à Paris.

\- Et ?

\- A oui, elle parle d'une violente dispute avec sa mère sur ce sujet le 6 avril dernier.

\- Avec sa mère ?

\- Oui, il semblerait qu'elles étaient très proches, et la mère vivait mal sa décision de prendre des distances, en quelques sortes. Elle était très mure pour son âge si tu veux mon avis.

\- Elle parle beaucoup de sa mère dans son journal ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit sur ses parents ?

Pour résoudre cette affaire Antoine sentait qu'il lui fallait décrypter la dynamique de ce couple, et comprendre leur relation à leur fille. Que pouvait-il bien se tramer dans cette famille. Depuis le début, il avait eu une drôle d'impression, un malaise.

\- Elle se plaint à plusieurs reprises de sa mère qui protège son père mais c'est très vague, on ne comprend pas bien de quoi il s'agit. En clair, pas de quoi monter un dossier pour le proc.

\- D'accord Aline. Tiens-moi au courant.

Antoine raccrocha rapidement. Il avait une idée.

Candice s'était empressée de s'installer dans l'une des chaises. Même si elle se sentait infiniment mieux son corps accusait encore le coup de ses dernières semaines. Ce bureau était triste. Mise à part un petit cadre que Sylvie Leclerc avait placé sur son bureau face à elle, il n'y avait aucune velléité de sa part de rendre l'endroit plus familier, cosi ou juste agréable. Candice avait rarement prit place en face du bureau de la jeune commissaire. En général, on fait tout pour ne pas s'y attarder. Aujourd'hui s'était diffèrent, il n'y avait pas d'enquête, pas de course contre la montre, juste deux collègues, deux femmes, tellement dissemblables que chaque interaction est une épreuve.

\- Je vous doit des excuses, débuta Candice.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ce que je fais au travail, je le fais pour le bien du travail.

Sylvie Leclerc comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Elle ne voulait pas sembler insensible, juste épargner à Candice un exercice inutile. Et en plus les excuses, les sensibleries en tout genre, ca l'a mettait très mal à l'aise.

\- Très bien.

Candice n'insistait pas. Elle commençait à connaître un peu son interlocutrice.

\- C'est pour cela que vous vouliez me voir ? Questionna Leclerc peu crédule.

\- Non, Candice déposa l'enveloppe qu'elle avait gardée à la main sur le bureau. Ca vient du psy. Il approuve ma reprise de service.

\- Très bien, finit par répondre Sylvie Leclerc, vous seriez prête à reprendre la semaine prochaine ? Après un exercice de tir complet, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

\- Oui, bien sur, confirma Candice en se levant.

\- Alors c'est bon pour moi, Sylvie Leclerc tendit une main ferme à Candice, bon retour à la brigade.

\- Merci commissaire, se contenta Candice en lui serrant la main.

Antoine entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Candice ou se trouvait actuellement Chrystelle et Madame Le Grand-Vermont. Chrystelle le regarda faire sans poser de question. Il avait un air grave. Antoine parcouru lentement les quelques pas qui le séparait du bureau et s'assit sur la chaise libre à côté de la mère d'Alice. Il lui prit doucement les mains. D'une voix douce, il commença :

\- C'est fini. Antoine fit une longue pause. Votre mari a avoué avoir tué Alice.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Madame Le Grand-Vermont avait répondu avec assurance. Elle chassa les larmes sur ses joues du revers de la main.

\- Notre témoin l'a identifié, il était acculé. Nous allons le transférer à la maison d'arrêt.

\- NON ! cria-t-elle affolée Vous ne pouvez pas faire ca !

\- Il y a tué votre fille Madame Vermont ! Antoine la saisie par les épaules.

Elle se débattait, elle frappa les bras d'Antoine pour se dégager et se leva brutalement de sa chaise.

\- Je veux le voir ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, il faut que je lui parle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Antoine

Chrystelle assise derrière le bureau assistait spectatrice à cette scène improbable : la femme soumise qui défend son mari envers et contre tous. Elle avait des hauts le cœur ; pauvre petite Alice.

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas, je veux voir mon mari tout de suite !

\- Vous ne reverrez pas votre mari avant un moment, Madame, il faut vous calmer.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas…

\- Expliquez-nous alors ? Lança Chrystelle qui n'y tenait plus.

Madame Le Grand-Vermont tomba à terre les mains sur le visage, le flot des larmes avait reprit.

\- C'est moi qui lui dit de le faire… elle allait partir… et s'en aurait été fini.

Antoine jeta un coup d'œil à Chrystelle. Il fallait la laisser continuer.

\- Il ne peux pas s'en empêcher… il fait des choses puis il regrette… mais ca Alice elle ne comprenait pas… elle voulait partir… me laisser toute seule. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu' « il » fait ?

Toujours en larme les genoux au sol, Madame Le Grand-Vermont continua :

\- il a des pulsions… c'est un homme.

\- Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ca, corrigea Chrystelle d'une voix pale.


End file.
